


break up with your girlfriend

by Random_Dark_Rainbow



Series: Divercity [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1980s, 1984, 3000 words in and still no kissing, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Sort of Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Dark_Rainbow/pseuds/Random_Dark_Rainbow
Summary: After pining over his best friend, Lawrence, for months, Jesse is trying to come to terms with Lawrence moving into his girlfriend’s house. A night of getting wasted and dancing to very loud music that will defiantly blow your eardrums out seems to be the solution. But what happens when Jesse decides to confess to Lawrence the night before he moves out?
Series: Divercity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196987
Kudos: 1





	break up with your girlfriend

Jesse had been home all day. After realizing today was the last day he was going to be living with Lawrence, he couldn’t seem to get out of bed. Also the fact that just thinking about his feelings about Lawrence made him want to the vomit all the butterflies in his stomach.

Lawrence on the other hand had been at Kim’s place all day, was he going to stay the night? He wasn’t even going to say goodbye? Jesse couldn’t help but worry about as he tried to distract himself with meaningless sitcoms.

Before he actually started getting into the so called “drama” that’s going on in whatever sitcom he was watching (which makes no sense, why make a sitcom if you’re going to have drama in it?) he heard the door shut and the voice of his best friend, “Jesse?”

Jesse got up and looked to confirm if it was in fact Lawrence, “Hey! I thought you were spending the night at Kim’s?” He asked.

“Actually,” Lawrence began as he started take his jacket off, “We were gonna go to a club since it’s the weekend and all, and we—well I—was wondering if you wanted to come?”

Jesse looked at him quizzically. They never went to clubs. In fact, they both had a strict schedule of watching television and staying home.

“Some of Kim’s friends can get us into this really nice club and I was invited too, but since she’ll be with her friends most of the time I was thinking we could just hang out? Since it’s also our last night together as roommates, and I know you don’t really like being around a lot of people and all but I think it will be fun!” Lawrence said in what seemed like to be one big breath. 

He does that when he’s nervous... Jesse thought. Why was he nervous? Was Jesse intimidating? Or did he just think Jesse would say no? Well in that case, “Yeah I’d love to go. Sounds bitchin’.” He replied confidently, and proceeded to turn of the tv and head to his room.

“Really?” Lawrence asked after awkwardly laughing, “Because we can stay home and just watch TV too. I’m cool that...”

Jesse leaned against the door to his room and looked Lawrence up and that. Besides him looking absolutely breathtaking, especially after moving stuff into Kim’s apartment all day, he still looked nervous. Does he not want Jesse to go with him? Did he not want to go at all? Either way, Jesse already started planning what he was going to do, get shitfaced, and he can’t cancel those plans. “No, really. I want to go, we should at least do something different on our last night together..”

He started to zone off after saying that, he hated saying it. Obviously they’d still hang out, but there wouldn’t be anymore staying up all night to watch episodes of the twilight zone, or reruns of The Jetsons and The Flintones while eating breakfast, or rewatching the Star Wars movies..  
Okay maybe they do watch too much TV.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Well then Kim will pick us up in an hour! I’m gonna go take a shower and she should be here when I’m done. You should pick out something to wear.”

“What? I can’t go in this?” He smirked as he gestured towards his sweatshirt and pajamas bottoms that have definitely haven’t been washed in a long while.

“Yeah..no.” Lawrence laughed walked closer to Jesse to get a whiff of just how gross his clothes were. When you’re pining over your straight best friend, sweatpants are the ones that will always be there for you. “God no. Please tell me you have clean clothes in there, that are not only clean, but that also match. If not then we’re definitely not going.” He smiled and walked passed Jesse to the bathroom.

As Lawrence walked by Jesse couldn’t help but get a whiff of his cologne, or maybe that’s just his natural scent? Either way, the smell of lavender and mint was intoxicating and he couldn’t help but think about kissing him until the smell suffocates him.  
God, tonight’s going to be long if he keeps thinking about stuff like that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At least the club was nice, which meant the liquor would be nice too. And even though Lawrence is only wearing a t-shirt and some black jeans, they fitted his body perfectly and fully showed off the curves of his—damnit! Get it together Jesse, you perv.

“You okay, man?” Lawrence yelled over the music and the too many loud conversations.

“Huh?” Jesse slurred, “Yeah, no, I’m fine. Just haven’t been uh..out much.” He looked around the crowded club. The purple and pink lights reflected off the crowd below the balcony on the dance floor. The lounge was on the second floor, but after finding it that’s where the bar was Jesse made a beeline to it. For the past hour, while Lawrence was dancing with Kim, Jesse was drinking all is problems away. However, surprisingly, it wasn’t helping all that much.

“Obviously you haven’t been out much. You’re over here drinking alone when you should be having fun, and meeting new people!” He said with an encouraging shove of his shoulder.

Jesse looked at Lawrence, then to the crowd down below, “Yeah, I think I’m good.” He ordered another drink, and surprisingly, Lawrence ordered one too.

“Well, if I can’t convince, then I’m not gonna let you mope up here alone.” He smiled and drank the whiskey that was delivered to him in one gulp, “Gah!” He coughed out.

Jesse laughed hard, which he hadn’t done in a few weeks, “Yeah, that’s definitely a sipping drink.” He said as he took a drink of his own whiskey.

After his coughing fit, Lawrence began laughing too, and soon enough, they were laughing until their stomachs hurt.

“See? Now you’re having fun. Even if it is just laughing at my stupidity, it’s nice to see you smile.” Lawrence said sweetly, responding with a smile of his own.

God that smile. Jesse almost leaned in to kiss him right then and there. Alcohol and Lawrence is probably not a good idea.

“Let’s go dance!” That kicked him out of his trance. Dance? Dance?! He can’t dance! Or can he? Has dancing changed since he was a kid? He use to take ballet, but that’s about it. Didn’t he take ballroom dancing classes too?

He didn’t have time to think about it, or even protest, because Lawrence was already dragging away from the safety of the bar, down the stairs, and to the dance floor of hell.

Thankfully, Lawrence let go of his hand after spotting Kim and her friends dancing while Jesse was still processing what happened and realizing he missed the warmth of Lawrence's hand in his.

He watched as his best friend walked over to Kim and her friends, giving her a quick peck and then dragging her to the dance floor. Suddenly, Jesse felt an overwhelming sense to throw up, and he rushed off to the nearest restroom.

He burst into the room, and thankfully no one was in there to witness him as he heaved over one of the toilets, though nothing came up. He sighed and stood up uneasily. He walked over to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked even more shittier than he thought.

His hair was matted to his face from sweat, probably the nervousness from being around so many people since he hasn’t stepped foot on the dance floor. He looked pale, and obviously drunk. But most obvious of all; he looked sad.

He didn’t realize it until now, but maybe he was more upset that Jesse was moving out than he thought. I mean, obviously he was upset, that’s why he was drinking. But he’d still see Lawrence everyday, so why did he feel so...empty? Sure, he had a crush on him, but it’s just a crush. Those things usually go away after a couple months, right?

He then felt something warm and wet rolling down his face, and sure enough, he was crying, “Damnit...” he muttered while slamming his fist onto the marble counter.  
However, he started to feel something warm again, though this time, it wasn’t tears.

Arms wrapped around his waist as a soft voice whispered in his ear, “Finally you came. I’ve been waiting for, like, an hour.” The woman giggled and softly kissed his neck.

“Um..” That was all Jesse could say, because, what the hell? Why the hell was this woman kissing him? And why was she in the men’s bathroom anyway?

“Michael, why so tense? You seemed pretty eager earlier when we were fooling around in the car—“ she said seductively as she began to caress his biceps.

“Okay!” Jesse exclaimed, very embarrassed. He didn’t know who this ‘Michael’ was, but he definitely wasn’t him. He swung around, causing the woman to let go and even shriek when she realized that he was someone else.

“Oh my god!” She exclaimed and covered her mouth, “I’m so so sorry! I-I didn’t, didn’t know you were—that you weren’t—“ she stumbled over her words, obviously more embarrassed than he was.

“Hey, hey,” he soothed her, “It’s okay. It was just an accident.” He tried to calm her, but she was still rambling and stumbling over more of her words, but he did process some things like ‘I’m very sorry’ and ‘I knew he wouldn’t come’. 

The woman stopped and took a couple deep breaths, trying to regain her composure, “Sir I’m so sorry, once again. I thought you were someone else, but I knew I shouldn’t have assumed. I was just so excited that I wasn’t thinking straight and I—“ she paused as she finally made eye contact with him, “Wait a minute—have you? Have you been crying? Did I make you—“

“What?” Jesse quickly turned back to the mirror to see the red streaks down his face and quickly tried to wash them away with the water form the sink, all while managing to mutter a, “No, no. I’m fine!” And finally turned back to her, “I’m fine, I was just..thinking.” He explained, though the excuse wasn’t very good.

“Thinking? Well, I know it’s none of my business, but I know that face. That’s the face I stared at in the bathroom mirror as I waited for my boyfriend to be done having sex with his wife.” She said nonchalantly.

“Excuse me?!” He shouted. What the hell was wrong with this girl?! Thankfully, she started laughing after his outburst. If she hadn’t, he would’ve thought her to be insane.

“Sorry,” she continued to laugh in between words, “I mean, that wasn’t the exact situation, but I do know that feeling of seeing someone you love with someone else.”

“No it’s not like that—well, kind of. It’s just—“ Jesse was prepared to spill his guts to this random woman in a heartbeat, he honestly couldn’t hold it in anymore. Even after telling Robin, it was still awkward because she knew Lawrence. Maybe telling a stranger wouldn’t be such a bad idea?

“You can tell.” She said kindly, “Listening is the least thing I can do after groping you.” She laughed a short awkward laugh, but looked at him softly. She seemed to about be his age, with crimped blonde hair and fair skin that looked like porcelain. She was absolutely gorgeous, and yet, he didn’t feel anything when he looked at her. Maybe he was just drunk. He liked Lawrence, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t not like girls, right?

“Thank you, but I wouldn’t want to burden you with my problems, it seems you’ve already got a lot going on with this ‘Michael’ guy not showing up. Plus, I barely know you.” He replied, however, she began laughing again and waved him off.

“Please! Michael’s probably just with his wife, even though it kills me to say that. But it’s my fault, I gotta stop dating married guys..” she zoned off, lost in thought, but jumped right back and held it her hand, “Anyway, my name is Jessica. So there, now you know me! Maybe a little too much..”

He smiled a bit and hesitantly shook her hand, “Jesse..” he mumbled. He stayed quiet for a bit, still wondering if he should actually tell her. And as she waited there patiently for him to continue he decided, screw it. Who cares?

“There’s this..person. Who I like very much, and I came here with. They’re my roommate currently, but tomorrow they’re moving out and moving into their girlfriends house. I’ll still see them everyday, but I just feel this sadness or something like that. And when I watched them kissed I just felt like throwing up. But then again, that could be the alcohol.” He explained, carefully choosing the pronouns. This girl may be nice, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t homophobic.

“Hmm..so you ‘like’ them? Like a crush? Or are you, like, in love with them?”

“What?!” He shouted, “No, no no no! It’s just a crush. And you know, with crushes they usually go away right? So, I’m kind of just waiting until that happens..” He scratched the back of his, feeling embarrassed. God this was a bad idea. He should’ve just went home.

“Bullshit.” She proclaimed, “And even if it is a crush, it’s not just gonna go away! So I suggest you should just go for it, who cares if he’s got a girlfriend?”

Jesse chuckled, ‘says the girl who only dates married guys’ he thought, but quickly stopped dead in his tracks, “He?” He asked wearily.

“Oh yeah, you said ‘girlfriend’ early, so I assumed we were talking about a guy. Unless you got a crush on some lesbian chick, then you’re gonna have to go find another hot girl to fuck because you can’t just seduce her and ‘change’ her man. She was born that way and you can show her all the dick you want, it won’t matter! She’s into to pussy.”

He was caught off guard, he really didn’t expect her to say anything like that, “No, you were right the first time. It’s a guy..”

“Oh,” she sighed, “Sorry I took that out on you. My sister’s gay and I always gotta defend her against that shit. Some guys are just oblivious assholes.”

She cleared her throat, “But anyway!” She continued, “You should definitely go for him. Most of the time, the guy who you think is straight is actually not. Well—maybe not most of the time, maybe like 50% of the time. Or less..But that doesn’t matter. First of all, if you want to get into his pants, you’re gonna have to make yourself irresistible—that is—you do want to get into his pants, right?”

“Well, yes, but I wouldn’t put it that way. It’s more like—“

“Yeah, I stopped listening after you said yes. So, to make yourself sexy, especially on short notice, is to just reveal more skin. So..” she stepped toward him and started to unbutton his shirt.

“Woah, okay, I thought you were making up for groping me earlier.” he closed the shirt where Jessica unbuttoned it as she rolled her eyes and forced his hands away.

“Don’t get shy on me now, you’ve got a great body! You can’t keep all that from the world.” she smiled, and he shyly smiled back. He wasn’t used to comments like that, “Next! Alcohol.” her kind smiled twisted into a smirk as she pulled out a small bottle of some kind of clear liquid from her purse.

“You just happen to have a bottle of tequila in your bag? Also, I’m already a bit drunk, so I think I’m fine.” His head urged him to take it and drink it all in one gulp, but his stomach said that if he did he’d vomit right there on the spot.

“Pshh, drunk? No way. Tipsy, maybe. If you want that confidence to seduce someone without the guilt of being a home wrecker, you’re going to have to drink something a lot stronger than...beer? I’m guessing.”

“Whiskey, but yeah, that too.”

She shoved the bottle into his hand and began looking into her bag again, “I should have a couple more, and to answer your question earlier, it’s for emergencies. Like if I need to start a fire, or help someone, usually myself, get drunk quickly.”

‘Why would you need to start a fire?’ He thought. ‘God this girl is crazy’

Jesse looked at the small bottle and then back to Jessica. She handed him a couple more bottles, but advised him that two would probably be fine. He began to unscrew the lid and thought ‘screw it. He’s already in this deep.’ Guessing by the way he’s been throwing caution to the wind, he’s guessing he was drunk enough already. But it was too late now.

He downed two bottles of the tequila and was tempted to do the third just for good measure, but he didn’t think he stomach could take it. His head was already starting to spin a bit and he had to hold onto the edge of the sink to regain himself.

“See? Don’t you feel better?”

“On the contrary, I feel like vomiting my guts out. But besides that, I do feel less worried about kissing Lawrence.” Shit. Was he really going to do this?

“That’s!..Well, just focus on not throwing up when you kiss him, K? Now, I think that’s all I can do to help. Just remember, confidence is the key, and if you here a little voice in the back of your head that tells you not to do something, drink the third bottle.” She smiled and gave him a quick hug, which he wasn’t entirely comfortable with, but thankfully she was done before he could say anything.

“Good luck!” She exclaimed as she basically shoved him out of the bathroom.

Now he was alone, not literally of course, the club was still bustling with people, but he didn’t feel as nervous as before. And as the alcohol started to sink in, so did his confidence. Which caused him to make his way over to Lawrence and Kim dancing, knowing what he was about to do next.


End file.
